


Midnight Calls

by Drearyrain



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Ishvalan War, Nightmares, fma brotherhood spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 15:53:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13368048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drearyrain/pseuds/Drearyrain
Summary: In which Riza has a nightmare about her time in Ishval and Roy Mustang helps her feel better about it.





	Midnight Calls

The cries of a small child rang out in the in the city on the edge of Ishval. They were terrified cries, terrified of what was happening. The child was too young to understand what was happening to their country, the devastation occurring in their country. A mother yells for her child, fear and worry heavily evident in her cries for her child. As she ran for her child, a wall was made from Alchemy to separate the two. A cry of frustrated and faint thumps of fists against the man-made wall were the only sounds for several seconds. The sharp noise of guns loading rang out across the street. There was a desperate cry from the mother; she merely wanted to see her child live on. There were blond hair soldier’s on either side of the wall shooting the family of two. Once the two were dead, the open fire ceased. There was metallic smelling silence. The smell of blood was so strong it was almost enough to make one sick to their stomach. Around this city, there were scorched bodied, ones that have been blown up so their identity was unable to be made out, and finally the bodies killed by a sniper. All this carnage because there was a simple order to annihilate an entire race of human beings. What gave them the right to determine who was worthy to live on? Suddenly, the cries of pain and horrified screams broke the silence. It was a sickening sound, one that could make a grown man feel the urge to vomit. Riza Hawkeye was at the top of tall building, staring down at the disgusting wreckage her people have caused. The noises, the smell, that the dead Ishvalans gave off disgusted her. She hated her Kührer, her country, the military, the alchemists, and herself. They were monsters; she couldn’t stand it. The Ishvalan town was filled with blood splattered on walls, bodies scattered about, severed limbs, ruined buildings due to alchemy, walls built by alchemy, and there was fire in various places. The fire was worst of all; She carried the alchemy with her where ever she went. Her father created this alchemy to bring good to the world, but it has only brought destruction and sorrow. The man who yields this alchemy, Riza trusted him, but it’s not like he can go against direct orders. Her father made a power nobody should possess.

The feeling of bile rising in Riza's throat finally awoke her from her horrendous nightmare. She didn't even have time to fully recover from her drowsy state and her brutal dreams before she had to hurry to the bathroom. The scent of the bodies and blood was still all she could smell. As soon as she made it past the doorway of the bathroom, she fell to her knees in front of the toilet and coughed up the bile. She sat there for several more minutes, allowing her body to wake up. By then, she realized her face was wet with tears. She wiped her face with her hands in feeble attempts to dry her cheeks of tears. The blonde woman slowly stood and made her way to where her phone was. She stopped in front of it and stared for a few seconds at it. She used her sleeve of her pajama shirt to dry her face from tears before lifting the phone to her now dry face. She dialed in a number and waited in silence. The other end picked up after several long moments of ringing.

“Hello?” A masculine voice replied, slightly hoarse from exhaustion.

“Colonel Mustang. Sorry to disturb you at this hour, but why aren’t you asleep in the first place?” Riza replied, trying to keep her shaky voice calm and steady. She was doing a decent job at it and it was barely noticeable.

“Its fine, Lieutenant Hawkeye. I was just working on papers I still must do. May I ask you why you are up at about twelve in the morning?” Mustang knew why she was up. She called him whenever her nightmares got to a point where she needed outside comfort, otherwise she would cope on her own.

“Black had to go outside.” She lied simply she pulled a chair over as quietly as humanly possible. Once she was sitting, Black hopped up into her lap. Her hand found its way to her dogs head, and she carefully scratched behind his ears.

“We both know that isn’t true, Lieutenant. Was it your nightmares?” The flame alchemist replied, voice gentle.

“Yes.” Riza’s voice was soft; she didn’t want to admit it. She didn’t even know why she called him of all people every time these petrifying dreams. She could have called Rebecca or someone else. But no, she called her superior. She was bothering him for the selfish reason of just wanting to hear his voice.

“How bad was it tonight?” Roy questioned, concern faintly lacing his tone. He typically was concerned with her well being considering how he trusted her the most out of everyone. She was the one to always watch his back.

“I’ve had worse.” Riza leaned back in her chair a little bit, keeping the phone to her face as her brown eyes closed. “There was a lot of blood. The stench was overwhelming.” She spoke, feeling her body shudder at the thought.

“How about you go back to bed and try to sleep again.” The black-haired man suggested calmly. When he received nothing but silence, he let out a sigh.

“I-Yes Colonel.” The sniper barely kept the disappointment from her voice. Without another word and hung the phone up where it belongs. She sat there for several moments, lips turning into a frown. She placed Black on the ground before making her way back to her bed. How could she possibly think the Colonel would want to talk to her at midnight. She sat down and pulled her dog onto the bed with her. She sat there, petting his fur. She wasn’t going to try and sleep, that stench and the images of the massacre haunting her mind. She sat like this, holding Black to her body, savoring the warmth her animal companion provided. There was a knock at the door, a shockingly familiar. Leaving Black on the bed, she slowly gliding to the door. As she passed by the foot of her bed, she grabbed a coat and slipped it on. She reached the door and lifted a gun that was conveniently placed on a small table next to her door. She opened the door slowly, holding her gun at the ready to shoot.

“Whoa there, Lieutenant. Its just me.” An even more familiar voice spoke, ending the sentence with a faint chuckle. Slowly, Riza set the gun down back where she grabbed it from. She opened the door fully and raised her hand to her head in a salute.

“Colonel Mustang. What are you doing here, Sir?” She questioned as the man proceeded past her into her small house.

“You seem like you could use someone other than Black to be with right now.” Roy replied simply as he took off his coat. He wasn’t in his military clothing for once, rather a simple shirt, coat, and plain black pants. Riza closed the door and turned around.

“You came to comfort me?” Riza was deeply confused at his slight sentiment. When he nodded, a smile tugged at her lips and she forced herself to look away to regain composer. When she looked back up at him she had her typical stoic face.

“You are my Lieutenant, why wouldn’t I. besides, you wouldn’t be having these dreams if it weren’t for me offering you this job.” Roy explained to her smoothly before shrugging his shoulders, lifting his hands like its not that big of a deal.

“And you wouldn’t have been able to offer me this position had it not been for me, am I correct?” She was the reason he could practice and use his flame alchemy. She was basically his alchemy. She held it on her back. A chuckle escaped the man in front of her. By now she was facing him, and he was the same.

“As cunning as ever.” His voice had an amused edge to it and it helped Riza relax more. He held out his hand. “Let’s get you to bed.” He suggested to her, offering her a small smile. They often did this back in Ishval, let each other comfort the other, informing the other they are not a monster and only following orders, telling the other it will be over soon, lying to the other by saying it will be worth it. Riza let her hand rest in his and he guided her back to her bed and sat down on the edge.

“Thank you, Roy.” Riza’s voice was soft and low with drowsiness. She climbed onto her bed and sat down next to him. He had made himself at home with his back to the wall for support. She crawled over and sat next to him.

“Want to elaborate on your dream?” The flame alchemist pondered to his Lieutenant. Since their hands had gotten separated in the actions in which the two were climbing into bed, Roy took this change to take her hand back into his. He knew just how hard this was on her, for he had participated the same amount if not more in the extermination of the Ishvalans. He wanted to do anything he could to aid in her healing process.

“It started… with a mother running for her child and bring stopped by one of Armstrong’s walls. They shot both to death. Colonel, the smell. That stench of blood, of burnt flesh. I cant seem to get rid of it.” As she explained the explained the scents, her eyes began to fill with tears and her breathing quickened. She was starting to panic; the smell still took over all her senses, even when not being a present scent.

Simply nodding, Roy shifted his body, so he could comfortably pull her head tenderly to his chest. They both ended up moving so she was in his lab and his hands rested in her back, rubbing it gently. Her hands clenched his shirt as she attempted to calm herself.

“Roy, I can’t believe I killed children. I took them from this earth when it was not my job. I shouldn’t have. I should have quit. I killed innocent people. I tore families apart. I don’t know how to even live with myself.” Her eyes closed, and tears slipped down her face as she lets out a soft sob. Roy pressed his lips to the top of her head as he held her close to him, letting her get everything out of her system. It was not exactly a kiss, so Riza didn’t even notice it. After several minutes of her softly sobbing, her crying died down.

“Riza, you had no choice in the matter. Being a soldier means taking lives, yes, but nobody could have foreseen us doing such a dreadful act.” Roy’s voice was gently and slightly cooing to try and make her feel a little better. Riza sat there in his lap for a few more minutes before lifting her head from his chest.

“Th-thank you Roy.” She gave him a smile despite her wet eyes and cheeks. She went to go wipe her face with her hand but there were already hands doing that for her. Roy was gently drying her face with his oddly caring hands.

“Let’s get you to bed so you can sleep.” Roy’s suggestion was almost more like a demand, but his voice was very tender about it. When Riza nodded, he helped her move so she was laying down. He climbed off the bed and helped her get under the covers even if she didn’t need the help. Her hand reached out and grabbed his hand.

“You are staying, right?” Riza intentionally made her voice meek to try and get her Colonel to stay with her. Maybe his presence would make the nightmares go away. Roy stared at her for a minute before letting out a sigh and shook his head.

“If you insist.” The flame alchemist slowly made his way back into bed with her. As soon as he was uncomfortable laying down next to her, Riza was slightly snuggled into his chest. His arm rested around her waist, holding her as close as she wished. When his dark gaze lowered to look down at the female against his chest, he noticed her eyes slowly closing. A smile tugged at his lips.

“I don’t know why you came, but thank you Colonel.” Riza’s words were airy as she fell asleep. Once she was asleep, Roy pressed a kiss to her forehead.

“Maybe I can tell you why later when I gain some courage. How about that, Riza.” He replied, knowing she couldn’t hear him. He then closed his eyes and let sleep take his conscious.

**Author's Note:**

> I am quite nervous about posting this because i am not by any means a strong writer. I would appreciate feedback and tips on how to improve my writing. I love writing, but it can be difficult because, as you have read, I'm not the most talented. So anything you can say to help me would be great. I am not very confident with how i portrayed Roy. I more so am with Riza than Roy. This is also my first work i am posting on here so i have no idea what I'm doing. I would really prefer that negativity and rude comments are kept to yourself.


End file.
